


胜者为王

by narraci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>南北战争AU（不，大概是彻底的AU）</p><p>即使时间回转，一切也不会改变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	胜者为王

**Author's Note:**

> 这是篇AU的番外，所以有很多不同的设定，我尽量在脱离正篇的情况下说明背景

天开始下雨了。

奥丁庄园一片沉寂，能跑路的都已经走了。Steve答应母亲今天就会离开，母亲才肯跟着老爷先去避难，她的儿子从未骗过他。

雨水打湿了Steve的金发，顺着他的脸颊流下，他把挖了一半的土坑用油布盖上，坐在一边休息。Steve不知道该怎么对母亲说，他也想去参军，Thor很久没有寄信回来了，既然他们失去了庄园，总要找点事情做做。

Steve憎恨这场战争，它夺走了无数人平静的生活。临近的庄园逐个沦陷，成片的田地被烧毁，Steve整夜整夜抱着枪守在门口，聆听着杂乱无章的嚎叫声，偶尔听见一声“为了自由”。

他们迟早会来奥丁庄园的，这个和Steve有着千丝万缕关系的地方，他的内心说不上十分喜欢奥丁，但毕竟他养活了他的母亲和他，母亲总是教育他要懂得感恩。

还有Thor，总是对他十分友善的Thor……可能友善过了头，Steve有些脸红，他抬头让雨水冲刷自己的脸庞，然后他听见身后咔嚓一声。

Steve立刻抄起身边的铲子，跳了起来，他以为下雨天没有人会发动进攻的。

“谁？”他紧张地吼了一声，随后他微微蹙起眉头。

“这里发生什么了？”一个瘦高的男人一边走上前一边摘下头上脏兮兮的毡帽，露出一头黑发，怒气冲冲，全对着Steve。

“二少爷？”Steve放下了铲子，但口气丝毫未曾友善。

“我问你这里发生什么了！”Loki停在Steve面前，大吼一声。

二少爷离开的时候还没有Steve高的，现在几乎超过了他半个头，原本苍白的皮肤被晒黑了，头发留得更长了，似乎根本没有费心去修剪。

Steve气极了，“这难道不清楚吗？你一路过来难道没有看见一个北方军？”

“只有些下三滥的土匪，”Loki扭住Steve的手腕，“我问你这里发生了什么，你就给我好好解释清楚。”

“大家都走了，”Steve试着挣脱了一下，但去英国的这几年显然让Loki的力气也变大了，“老爷认为和他们硬碰硬没有意义，不如保存实力，避避风头。”他不情愿的解释。

“那你又为什么留在这里？”Loki手上的力道松了些，口气也缓和了不少，听闻家人已经转移的消息让他有空闲打量四周，“你在这里埋死人？”

“总得有人把他们埋了。”Steve甩了甩手腕。

Loki从鼻子里哼了一声，Steve没有理会。

“带我去休息的地方。”雨水一视同仁的打在Loki的脸上和肩上，长长的黑发贴着头皮，那双绿色的眼睛看不出感情，睫毛沾着水珠。

“什么？”Steve一时没反应过来。

“带我去个能休息的地方，还是你打算继续在外面淋雨？”Loki冷冷地道，撇下Steve就往前走。

Steve从未理解过Loki，庄园里没有秘密，谁都知道二少爷是老爷从外面抱回来的，也许是老爷的私生子也说不定，这些只是未敢在老爷面前说罢了。即使是下人也若有似无地疏远他，他也根本不屑于与下人奴隶接触，结果就是Thor获得了所有人的欢心，而Loki永远站在侧方的阴影之中，时不时露出一个假意的微笑。

他不知道二少爷为什么现在回来，是担心父亲还是什么，他在英国的学业该怎么办？现在不是放假的时候。二少爷握着他手腕的时候，他能感觉到粗糙的老茧，他肯定不是按照正常的途径回来的。

“你应该马上离开，二少爷。”Steve站在原地没有动，他盯着Loki的背影。

“不，我要住在我的家里。”Loki没有停下。

 

***

 

Steve觉得荒唐极了。雨声逐渐小了，他本该在天黑前就离开庄园，免得母亲担心，现在他却在给任性的二少爷洗脚，外面危机四伏，庄园随时可能被袭击，有人拿着棍子和枪闯进来，二少爷唯一想做的事情就是洗脚。

他在“不，不行”然后揍二少爷一顿和服从之间，最后还是选择了后者。大概因为Loki瘫坐在椅子上的样子完全丧失了气焰，就像个刚被遗弃的孩子，还来了一句，“拜托？”

Steve真的不了解Loki，有时他像蛇蝎一样恶毒，喷射毒液，Steve有好几顿鞭子都是拜他所赐，有时又像蜂蜜一样甜美，软弱无助。

大厅里只点着一根蜡烛，Steve就着微弱的亮光脱下Loki沾满泥浆的靴子，卷起他的裤管，随后他的目光被Loki的左脚吸引了，他的手攀上Loki的脚腕，并不是阴影造成的错觉，Steve的拇指摸到了一个圆形的疤痕。

“这是怎么回事？”Steve吃惊地抬头，Loki的表情笼罩在阴暗中看不真切。

“没什么。”Loki懒洋洋地道。

“有东西戳穿了你的脚！这叫没什么？”Steve说着把蜡烛拿到身边，将Loki的另一只裤管也卷高，仔细检查。

“有谁在乎呢？”Loki轻声道。

Steve模糊地想起了鱼钩，船上那种金属的粗重的鱼钩，锈迹斑斑。他脑中浮现了清晰的景象，鱼钩穿过了黑发男人的脚，将他拖过甲板，他的拇指摸到脚的另一边，不，没有穿透，惨叫声，血从伤口流个不停，如果不妥善处理伤口很有可能死在海上。

“谁干的？”Steve有些惊恐，唯一值得欣慰的是Loki得到了很好的照料，他走路的姿势完全没有问题。

Loki抽回了自己的脚，Steve一把抓住，Loki用力踢了一脚，但被Steve握着脚腕没使上力气，争夺之间Loki用另一只脚踢翻了水盆，全倒在Steve身上，蜡烛熄灭了，Steve终于放开了他的脚，蓝色的眼睛盯着Loki，由担忧转为愤怒。Loki默不作声地拿起靴子，自己穿上，似乎丧失了兴趣。

“你应该离开，二少爷，”Steve站起身，再次重复，“雨停了以后他们随时可能上来的。”

“过来，Steve。”Loki穿好了靴子，坐在黑暗中，又收回了那副软弱无害的样子。

不，Steve想，他不愿意过去。从未有过好事。

“你应该离开。”

“轮不到你告诉我该怎么做。”Loki的口气生硬。

Steve不会过去的，他背起放在桌上的枪，向门外走去。

“你要去哪里？”Loki没有动弹，问得有些太快了。

“放哨。”Steve有些赌气地坐在门口，Loki不走的话他也不能离开，他想母亲可能会担心，但他也不能把Loki一个人丢在这里，不然无法跟老爷和大少爷交代。

就像小时候那样，他追在二少爷身后，拼命地喊二少爷停下，Steve每天在地里劳作，熟悉地形，浓密的树林掩盖了土地的斜坡，Loki突然就从他眼前消失了，随后是一长串的“啊——————”

Steve坚持不认为自己有错，但显然他的错就是没有拦住二少爷，Loki的腿摔断了，他也挨了顿鞭子在床上躺了三天。

不管他们长到多大，有些事情好像永远不会改变。

 

***

 

醒来的时候，Steve的脖子都僵住了。他太疲累，居然睡着了，晨雾之中寒冷渗入他的骨头里，加上昨天淋雨后没有烘干，他觉得额头有些发热。

他迅速从地上爬起来，感谢这多年来的劳作和训练，身体很快就适应了新的情况，做了调整。他重新背好枪，站稳了脚，昨天的事情回到了脑海。

二少爷回来了。

在这种根本不需要他回来的时候，每次都只会给人找麻烦。

Steve在房子里找了一圈也没有找到Loki，他过去的房间、地下室、阁楼，全都没有Loki的踪影，厨房和图书室有人去过的迹象，但Loki不在那里。Steve想Loki如果没离开，他一定饿了，因为他们带走了所有能带走的食物。

粗略的在庄园里搜过一遍后，Steve认为Loki已经走了，在他睡着的时候，这太丢脸了，在放哨的时候陷入梦乡。

既然如此Steve也没有必要继续留着了，他最后一遍检查了枪支，子弹全都装好了。

“你打算走了？”突然响起的声音把Steve吓了一跳，立刻端起了枪对着声源，却是Loki从树林中走出来，戴着昨天那顶毡帽，像一头野兽，还是昨天那身脏兮兮的衣服，他一样没有得到妥善的照顾。

“你去哪儿了？”Steve皱着眉头放下枪口问，他的头有些晕，居然没有听见Loki的脚步声，Loki从小就明白如何在树林中走动而不发出声音，“我到处找你。”

Loki的脑袋微微偏了偏后方，“四处走走，怀念一下我美好的童年。”

Steve哈了一声。

“我离开的这段时间，显然你已经被Thor宠坏了，”Loki双手环胸，眯起眼睛，“或者只有我不知道你已经是庄园的主人可以这样对我说话了？”

Steve没再开口顶撞，有些事情不太对头，脚底的土地，空气的流动，还有声音，他的隐约听到一些声音，他在海上时就锻炼出了敏锐的五官，他搜寻的目光越过Loki的身后。

没等Steve喊出“快走”，Loki便先动手了，他夺下Steve的枪，枪柄重重抽在Steve的腰上，Steve完全没预料到Loki会攻击他，直接被Loki掀翻在地，泥浆溅到了眼睛里。

Loki的靴子踩在Steve的背上，枪口顶在Steve的脊骨上。

“你……你在干什么！”Steve的眼睛发疼，这和小时候的打闹完全不一样，那时的Loki还有愤怒，还有吼叫，不顾一切没有章法，现在他完全清楚自己在做什么。

“闭嘴！”Loki的脚跟用力踩在了Steve的椎骨上，Steve差点叫出声，但他死死地咬着牙，用鼻子呼吸着，距离地面过近快要让他产生幻觉。

他们被包围了，Steve眼看着几双鞋子走上前，他希望Loki能意识到现在的情况，放松一些力道，让他爬起来，把枪还给他。

可是Loki没有。

“已经走空了。”

Loki在对谁说话？喔天啊，还会有谁？Steve深吸口气，脑子飞速地转着，二少爷之前没有杀他，那现在也不会。难道是要他领他们去老爷的避难之地？不，如果是这样昨天晚上他就会带他去了。他开始发冷，昨天淋的雨浸到了他的骨头里。

Loki没像他那样及时听到动静。Steve想，这就是个简单的事实。他放慢了呼吸。

见Steve不再挣扎，Loki的重心慢慢从Steve身上挪开，他弯腰揪住Steve的后领将他扯起来，Steve喘着气，似乎随时可能再摔下去。

“很抱歉你们来晚了。”Loki以一种Steve全然陌生的腔调在说话，以前在家里时，Thor是那个声音比较响的人，Steve低着头，悄悄扫过包围他们的人，一共有十二个，有一些是熟人，大约就是他们通报了庄园已经撤走的消息，所以打算在正规军队到来前捡些便宜，他们认识Steve，知道他是什么人，他们在揣摩Loki是什么人，有没有威胁，Steve默默地记住了他们，有几个穿着和Loki一样的衣服，现在Steve知道Loki是怎么顺利到达奥丁庄园的了。

Loki押着Steve往前走，一点儿也不急，那些人自动给Loki让了一条路，有人已经散开了，Steve克制着自己不要回头，不要去看他们要对他的家做什么。

“等一下！”突然有人喊道，“等一下！他是Loki！奥丁庄园的……”话没说完一声枪响，他应声而倒。

“Steve！”Loki将Steve推开，枪在一瞬间回到了Steve手里，Loki的手上就像变出了两把手枪。

Steve在他们反应过来前开了枪，他之前从未真正地向人开过枪，但本能胜过了一切，他的手毫无颤抖。

“Steve！”Loki又喊了一声。Steve立刻明白过来，不能等他们包围上来，这里的地形他最熟悉，他再次拉上膛，击中了Loki背后的人，对方刚刚端好枪，Loki的枪法很准，只是抗不过人多。Steve慢慢往树林边缘移动，Loki掩护着他，对方只剩下三个人了，似乎陷入了一种僵局，没有人再开枪，也没有人放下枪。

“走！”Loki用脚踢了下Steve，两个人同时钻进林子里，敏捷地闪进了树影之中，他们身后响起枪声，都是虚晃，没人真的来追他们。

“往哪边？”Loki逐渐停了下来，他拉住了Steve，Steve一个踉跄停下来，转过身顺势就揪住了Loki的领子。

“你到底去了哪里！老爷送你去英国读书你到底都干了些什么！”Steve想吼的是为什么你昨天不肯走为什么你要回来为什么你就这么爱添乱！他都快气糊涂了冲出口的只能有一句。

Loki的背撞在树干上，龇了一声，一脚就向Steve身下踢去，Steve没有防备，痛得弯下了腰，Loki卡住Steve的后脖，冲击让Steve一阵眩晕，寒冷从脊椎蔓延到四肢，Loki又龇了一声。

“你受伤了？”Steve的手扶住树干，稳了稳脚步，他的眩晕停止了，可思绪开始模糊起来，他拼命抓住自己前一个念头，“你受伤了？”

Loki的手放在Steve滚烫的脖子上，“你病了。”

Steve最后听到的是Loki不合时宜的笑声，“真是太棒了。”

 

***

 

把Steve扔在地上，Loki大口喘着气，Steve变重了好多，他在这几年有了宽阔的肩膀和厚实的胸膛，唯有那双眼睛还留着小时的痕迹。Loki靠在山洞的石壁上，让自己的背舒服一些。

Loki背上的是旧伤了，幼年时和Thor一起学骑马的时候他从马背上摔了下来，而Thor没有。他躺在地上，看见Thor的一头金发在阳光下闪耀出白金一般的颜色，尽管脚没踩上蹬子，但长子的双手牢牢揪住马的鬃毛。养伤的时候Loki向母亲撒娇不想再去骑马了，奥丁没有同意。没有哪个庄园主的儿子是不会骑马的，仅此而已。回忆中他的童年大部分都在努力达到庄园主儿子的要求。

找到这个山洞花了Loki一些时间，毕竟时间久远，周围的树木都长得不一样了。喜欢在树林里游荡的他先发现了这个地方，至少他是这么认为的，他需要一个听不到Thor豪爽笑声的空间，让他耳鸣，他需要一个自己的世界，来埋掉那些不断被洒进他心里的微小的愤怒种子。他可以蜷在地上，睡上一个又一个小时，直到太阳下山，阴影遮蔽，才溜回家，有时根本没人注意到他消失了整个下午，唯有母亲会对他一身的泥土皱眉。

大约一个月以后，有人入侵了Loki的小空间，敏感的Loki很快就发觉了异常，起初他以为是Thor，他在门口布置了陷阱，用枝叶与石块将入口伪装了起来，但没用。山洞里多起了一些奇怪的东西，陌生人用石头在地上划了个“你好”后面小心翼翼地跟了个问号还放了一只苹果。他便起了疑心，Thor不是那个喜欢树林的人，为了前进他会用斧头毫不留情地劈开一条道路。

剩下的事情就简单多了，Loki从来没有和这个神秘的访客遇到过，说明他们的作息时间不一样，对方一般只有晚上会来，天还没亮Loki就起来了，他喜欢这样安静、笼罩在黑暗之中的庄园，他在山洞中看到了Steve，他记得是某个下人的小儿子，给过他一个苹果，常常跟在Thor的身边。他泛白的脸深深埋在地上，金色的头发散在地上，失去了光芒的反射金色也不再灿烂了，用不着走近Loki也知道他病了，他难受得缩成一团，身周的空气都在发烫，Loki不想过去，病是会传染的，奥丁不喜欢看到有人生病。Steve需要柔软的床，需要热水，需要照顾，Loki不知道他为什么要一个人跑来这里，就好像老去的大象要找一个僻静的地方死去似的，Steve比Loki还小上一些，弯曲的脊背却苍老无比。

去哪里不好，偏偏要弄脏他的地盘。

Loki可不想看着个死人在他的山洞里，他咬着牙齿走进去，把Steve背去了水边，山洞里太过阴凉，寒气逼人，对Steve的病没有半点好处。要是Steve被什么东西叼走了，那也不关他的事情，Loki想。

现在的Loki对待发烧有经验多了，他贴着墙坐了下来，Steve睡在他的脚边，还没有醒来，Loki低头在壁上仔细找了一会儿，Steve拿石头做的记号还隐约可见，密密麻麻的竖条记录着Steve在奥丁庄园的天数，他想离开这儿，他就想在监牢里一样牢记着自己的日子。那时的Steve还记得自己是谁，而后就不再有竖条了，Loki的手指抚摸过这些刻痕，到十五岁Steve就不再做任何记号了。

 

***

 

Steve做了噩梦，Thor在血泊之中吼着他的名字，他想过去，腿却怎么也动不了，他想回应Thor，喉咙像被什么卡住，发不出一点声音，他的心狂跳着，血泊蔓延成了鲜红的湖水，Thor一点点沉没，Thor的金发漂浮在血色湖水上时，Steve终于叫出了声。

他大口喘着气，猛地睁开了眼睛，一时间他不明白自己在哪里。随即他意识到身边温暖得有些不正常，由叶子盖着的炭灰还留有余温，Steve迅速从地上爬了起来，他感觉好多了，只是刚才的噩梦还清晰地印在脑海中。

不，Thor不会有事的，只不过是梦而已。

然后他想起了这里是那儿，他有些惊讶Loki居然还能找到这个地方。

他有很长一段时间都不知道是谁和他一样发现了这个山洞，他曾试图和对方搭讪，不过对方压根儿就没理他。他有时会在山洞里留些吃的，对方倒是都会拿走，吃没吃Steve就不知道了，但这给Steve留下一个对方大概很饿的印象。

那时Thor嫌他太瘦，或多或少总会多送他一些吃的，他便都分出一些留在山洞里，那个看不见的邻居就像他想象中的同伴，他想他一定和他一样也想离开这里，他一定也是被束缚在庄园中没有自由。有时Steve怀疑对方可能是只狐狸，不然不会从来不给他任何信号，但那些脚印终归是属于人类的，不太大，体格恐怕和他差不多，估计年纪也差不多。

Steve隔个两三天就会趁晚上过来，他不喜欢睡在床上，母亲说那是他的床，那是他的家，但他从未如此认为，躺着的时候他就从记忆中学习着父亲的样子，用石片在壁上刻着记号，牢记着时间。

不能忘记时间，学会由太阳辨别方向，最后，带上充足的淡水。那样才能活下来。

在海上的时候没有人会来救你。

Steve的记忆有些恍惚，他想起了Loki被晒黑的皮肤，起了老茧的手，Loki和Thor不一样，Thor骑射俱佳，整天在马背上巡视庄园，也会下地一起干活，完全是个庄园主的样子，他的手粗糙有力。Loki宁可和这些事全不沾边儿，要Steve说的话，Loki更像个养尊处优的少爷，一年Steve总难得见他骑几次马，Steve听说二少爷的枪法很准，比大少爷更准，但他从未亲眼见过Loki拿起枪来。

他对Loki的印象有来自各种传言的不务正业、十足的骗子，也有亲身经历，Steve时常觉得有两个自己，一个从不犯错勤恳踏实，是奥丁庄园的好仆人，另一个粗心大意从来做不好自己本分的工作，大多数时候这一个Steve和Loki同时出现，Loki总有办法把所有错都怪到Steve头上。

那天Thor给Steve放了半天假，多数是弥补之前Steve又莫名其妙挨的打。Steve便抱着素描本去山洞了，很远他就停下来，他闻到了烤玉米的香味。那时他才知道他心中的那只狐狸一直都是Loki，哼着歌，坐在山洞前，烤着玉米，他不能说Loki从地里偷玉米，那本来就是他家的玉米。Steve突然觉得很害怕，他的双脚踩在陆地上，却比站在四周汪洋的甲板上时更恐慌。

他记起自己发烧的那次，他窝在山洞里，觉得自己要死了，他不想看医生也不想吃药，他梦见父亲和母亲，对他微笑，欢迎他回家，他以为自己到了终点，醒来时却不知怎么到了水边，头发浸在水里，身上都是泥，烧退了。

Steve活着，然后他告诉自己他会继续活下去。

 

***

 

接下去的两天，Loki和Steve几乎没说什么话。

他们在山洞里休息了一天，等到Steve退烧，便重新出发了。有人在树林里扫荡，Loki认为最好在他们开始放火前离开。不过这个想法他没跟Steve明说，他怕Steve会扒着树不肯走或者干出些更糟的事来。

当然，他会让他们付出代价，但不是现在。

Loki没有去英国，Loki也许有短暂的踏上过英国的土地，在那儿停留的时间却未超过三天。他所搭乘的船被海盗袭击了，血和海水一起冲刷着甲板，他觉得这其中的过程没有人想听，谁会在乎他差点被鱼钩倒挂起来，他喝不到水，他的皮肤被强烈的阳光晒到发红、蜕皮，他的喉咙像烧一样，他无法说话，他们可以放他回去，他的父亲Odin会为他付钱的，为他付出合适的价钱，让他回到家里，安全，他嘴唇干裂，说不出一个字，他窝在甲板底下，浸在水里，他的伤口化脓了，他忍不住去抓挠，Odin恨他，Odin必然恨他，他的存在毁了Odin的声名，Thor恨他，Thor也必然恨他，他走的时候，大家都开开心心地送他走，在岸上露出笑脸，对他挥手，似乎这辈子再也看不见他也没有关系。没有人会为他付钱的，他会被扔进大海里，鱼会喜欢他的血和肉的，他的骨头会沉到海底，被砂土掩埋，Loki的内脏被烧成了灰烬，又在污水之中重新长出。他看见一头金发的Steve站在玉米田里，弯着瘦小的身躯，恐怖的阳光洒满整个庄园，Loki从未觉得阳光是赐福，现在更是认为那是魔鬼的化身，Steve全身溢出红光，红得发亮，燃烧起来，细小的骨骼依旧弯着，认真地工作。他不知道自己怎么想起了Steve，小时候他很喜欢Steve，一个孩子总是期待新的朋友，长大了他便忘了这回事，也许因为Steve不喜欢他，Steve从不对他微笑。他不理解为什么因为Thor一直傻呵呵地笑，所有人就都喜欢Thor。

他会被拖下地狱，Steve也会被拖下地狱，而Thor会在那里等着他们。他不能死，他不会死，想要摆脱他没有那么容易。

最后他等到了Howard Stark，他人生的第二次机会。

Loki的眼睛睁不开，但他察觉有人走近他的身边，甚至蹲了下来，他模糊地想这是天使还是恶魔，他准备抗拒和对方离开，“这里还有人！”他听见一个陌生的声音，对方用手按了按他的脉搏，“他还活着。”他听见陌生人下了判断，他也下了判断，是人，是人来救他了。

Howard确切的定义是个商人，他有一支装备精良的船队，有时会也干一些打劫的生意，Loki遇见的海盗不巧遇见了Howard，Howard不是个残忍的人，他只是做一些必须的事情。他带走了Loki，并为他请了医生，他的腿神奇的没有坏死，他还能走路，医生发出一串惊叹，Loki躺在干净的床上，他的伤口慢慢地愈合，Loki提出要在Howard的船上帮忙，以报答他，Howard很乐意。

船到达港口后，Loki也没有离开，他给Odin送去了一封信，表示自己一点儿也不喜欢英国的日子，这儿的教育烂透了，他问Odin他什么时候能够回家，当然Odin是不会让他回去的。他用Howard一个事务所的地址给Odin寄信，而Odin隔一段时间就会给他寄来生活费。Loki有些意外自己颇喜欢船和海，糟糕的记忆并没有消失，Loki逼着自己学会使用粗重的钩子，学会打结，走到甲板下面，另一些事情Loki很喜欢，他很快学会了在海上辨别方向，他的记忆很好，有时比海图还要准确，航海需要这样的人，Loki的地位就提高了。他逐渐地了解了Howard的那些生意，主要是军火，对外贸易是Howard的副业，Howard最感兴趣的是铁路，他不断宣扬着铁路的好处，作为一个商人，有了铁路将会大大便利货物的运输并减少损失，最后毫无疑问的，建设太平洋铁路法案通过后，Howard毅然投身其中。

于是Loki冒出了那个念头，这是个机会，他也要参一脚，他需要钱，他得亲自动身回家向Odin要该属于他的那份钱。

 

***

 

Steve和Loki错过了最佳的撤出林子的时机，Loki检查了下枪支的情况，子弹不多了，他打量了会儿Steve的金发，伸手抓了把泥就往Steve脸上抹，Steve嘴里吃到了泥，往一边呸了两声。

“把脸弄脏一点，应该没什么人会记得你，”Loki耸了耸肩，这说明他自己也不太肯定自己说的话，他想了想，又用满是泥的手抓了抓Steve的头发，“然后把脸抹干净。”

Steve的蓝眼睛盯着Loki，右手从脸颊上擦下一块泥，“你根本没有去英国是么？”

Loki的眼神没有闪避，但也没有回答，事务所会把家里给他的信和钱都留下来，等他下船一并转交给他，他回信时偶尔会提及一些同学的事情，实际上都是身边的水手，他把厮打写得文雅了些，改写那些粗俗的语言也很有趣味，刀子刺进水手的手臂，酒瓶砸在男人的大腿上，男学生站在椅子上大声背诵诗文，有人在下面嬉笑，对他投掷叉子。“光荣啊，愿你和你的母亲一起沉睡在腐朽的坟墓之中。”船上没有发泄多余精力的地方，船长对斗殴永远都睁一眼闭一眼，唯一的禁忌只是把同伴扔进海里。他确信Steve从未看过那些信，他晚上匆匆写就的信，第二天便让事务所给他寄出去，免得Odin以为他死了不再给他寄钱。他编排了很多理由，他甚至想过伪造他兄弟的死亡，但是他不知道Thor的部队到了哪里，Odin没有那么好骗。

“你现在回来，也不是出于责任感吧？”Steve表情平静，目光没有离开Loki身上。

Loki笑起来，薄薄的嘴唇咧出一道细线，Thor的魅力，让人迷惑，忘记本初，忘记自己曾是有多想离开这里，现在却也将庄园当作自己的责任。Loki一点都不知道这是怎么发生的，为什么只有他看见Thor的鲁莽冲动，缺乏计划，还是只有他对此毫无容忍之心。

“你会跟我走吗？”Loki突然问，他的手放在Steve的脖子后面，有时兄弟的习惯也毕竟是兄弟的习惯。

Steve挪开了几步，警惕地看着Loki。

“庄园已经没救了，我们必输无疑，Thor不能指望，我才是出路，你懂么？”Loki没期望Steve会懂，他不知道自己是想说给谁听，那些话随着海浪声沉淀在他的心底，然后自己就突然冒出来了，“我有了钱就可以去找Stark，未来的出路绝不是种棉花种玉米，Steve……”

“你有了钱？”Steve怀疑地皱起眉头，“你是回来要钱的是吗？”

Loki叹了口气。重点，重点在他有了钱以后他能干些什么。

“为什么你不能有一次就只是按照老爷的意思去做……”Steve喃喃着摇头。

“因为那是错的！”Loki大声道，“是他让我出去看一看世界的，现在我看到了未来！”随即Loki闭上了嘴，眉目间怒气冲冲，他不该对Steve解释这些事。

从一开始他就不该问Steve要不要跟他一起走，他也想有个伴，就像他的哥哥，要是他在山洞里和Steve搭话，现在的情况可能就大不相同了，但是他不会那么做，就算时间倒转上百次他也不会那么做。

Loki和Steve互相瞪着的时候，Steve突然愣了一下，他的目光越过Loki，看向天空。

“他们烧了庄园。”Steve的口气中什么都听不出来，他走近了几步，与Loki并肩。

Loki不转头就能听到火焰的声音，在船上着火是必须避免的最可怕的事之一，紧列在脱水之后，火会毁灭一切，会烧毁水手的家乡。

“你会跟我走吗？”Steve又擦了把脏兮兮的脸，现在他亲娘可能都得花些时间才认得出他。

“跟你去哪里？”Loki不由自主地问。

“跟我去参军，去找Thor，”Steve坚定地道，“我要让他们付出代价。”

不，Loki不会去的，他们就要输了，被那群乌合之众打败，历史的车轮就要碾过来了，Loki要找一个最好的位置，他不会去找Thor的，好像自己还要去投靠他似的。

不，他不会去的。

 

-END-


End file.
